


SUEÑO DE NAVIDAD

by Itsasoadhara



Series: Universo Alterno Nicolo Vernet [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: Prompt solicitado por KARLA MARIEL: Hamish y Rosie están escépticos sobre la existencia de Santa. (Sip, incluso la pequeña niña. ¿Por qué? Porque su hermano mayor lo dice y debe de ser cierto) Sherlock dice que es mejor que los niños no vivan en un mundo de emociones y se adapten a la realidad, pero John dice no.  Entonces, tienen que encontrar un Santa para que los niños puedan verlo y creer en él. Ya pasó Navidad, pero quedamos subir los regalos a finales de febrero. Aun falta otra historia, pero en otro rato más la subiré....





	SUEÑO DE NAVIDAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla Mariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karla+Mariel).



Sueño de Navidad.

 

Por: Itsaso Adhara.

 

 

Agradezco a **Karla Mariel** por este prompt, que me hace continuar la línea de una serie de fics del mundo de Nicolo Vernet.

 

Prompt: _Hamish y Rosie están escépticos sobre la existencia de Santa. (Sip, incluso la pequeña niña. ¿Por qué? Porque su hermano mayor lo dice y debe de ser cierto) Sherlock dice que es mejor que los niños no vivan en un mundo de emociones y se adapten a la realidad, pero John dice no.  Entonces, tienen que encontrar un Santa para que los niños puedan verlo y creer en él._

 

.

.

.

  
—Sherlock— entre la bruma del sueño se escuchó la voz de John llamándole, pero era imposible, apenas eran las diez de la mañana. No otro rato, al menos otros cien minutos, su cerebro debía descansar apropiadamente, después de haber estado trabajando en los arreglos de la música para la nueva película que se editaría dentro de un mes y en los cuales estuvo trabajando durante veinticuatro horas continuas.

 

—Sherlock— volvió a escuchar. –Si no te levantas dentro de cinco minutos, te advierto que tú irás a dejar a Hamish y a Rosie a su ensayo de la pastorela durante toda la semana—. Eso era lo de menos, encontraría la excusa perfecta para evitarlo. —De acuerdo, ya que parece que no atiendes, entonces yo llevaré a los niños a sus ensayos, pero estaré tan cansado por todas mis actividades que me será imposible tener humor para…—, hubo una breve pausa, las siguientes palabras fueron susurradas lentamente a su oído. —El experimento que quieres realizar con los nuevos juguetes que adquiriste.

 

De acuerdo, John sabía presionar correctamente, así que automáticamente se incorporó de la cama, quedándose sentado durante un par de minutos más mientras intentaba por todos los medios despertar a su cerebro, John había salido de la habitación en cuanto se incorporó.

La cabeza de John se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio. —Que tengas un excelente día con los niños, querido. No olvides que no llegaré sino hasta la tarde, porque tengo que cubrir una guardia—, le dijo para finalmente lanzarle un beso e irse, sin mirar atrás.

 

Escuchó la puerta del exterior cerrarse, entonces volvió a acostarse, pero hoy quien gobernaba el mundo estaba más que decidido a no darle descanso.

 

—¡Sherlock!— el grito de Hamish se escuchó por todo el departamento. —Tenemos hambre, papá dijo que tú nos alimentarias antes de irnos al ensayo—. Era una clara orden dada por su hijo mayor, el cual había empujado la puerta estruendosamente y en esos momentos ya estaba brincando sobre él. No podía ser. En nombre de todo lo inexistente, _¿Por qué no solo pudo heredarle a Hamish su apariencia física?, sino también le heredó su parte de carácter caprichoso y exigente. ¿Cómo le hacía John para controlarlo fácilmente?_

—Está bien Hamish, ya te escuché, dame diez minutos para una ducha y enseguida estaré con ustedes para darles de desayunar, corrobora antes que haya huevos, pan y leche, por favor.

 

—Sí, si hay— le espetó con seguridad el pequeño, girándose para salir de la recamara.

 

Definitivo, _¿Qué estaba pensando cuando le propuso a John tener hijos?_ Rosie hubiera sido más que suficiente. Hamish a pesar de ser biológicamente suyo, pocas veces podía convivir con este, a menos que estuviera John de por medio, al cual su cría le obedecía en el acto y era al único que llamaba papá. _¿Así había sido de niño con sus padres?_ No que el recordara.

 

Finalmente estaba en la ducha, despertando del todo.

 

Salió para escuchar la televisión encendida, sus dos hijos estaban ahí sentados mirando las caricaturas de esa hora de la mañana, apenas estaban iniciando sus vacaciones pero debían completar la actividad extra escolar en la que fueran incluidos.

 

Se dirigió a la cocina para comenzarles a preparar el desayuno, el cual debía ser altamente nutritivo (ordenes de John, tenía que cumplirlo, de lo contrario Hamish lo delataría), buscó  los huevos (el ser haría uno revuelto, así era, John le inculcó la costumbre de desayunar), sacó el jamón, leche, la miel, además del jamón y demás ingredientes para hacer los lunchs de los niños el cual debía incluir una manzana.

 

—¡Papi!—, la voz de Rosie se escuchó detrás de él. Se giró inmediatamente para sujetarla y darle su beso de buenos días acostumbrado. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. —Basta papi, no más—, expresó la pequeña en una exhalación, sujetando entre sus manitas su rostro.

 

—Dígame mi pequeña dama, ¿Qué desea?— le cuestionó, aun haciéndole cosquillas.

 

—Mis panqueques los quiero con mermelada de durazno y mucha mantequilla—, le pidió.

 

—Lo que desee mi hermosa dama—, no podía evitar su debilidad era su hija, tenía tantas rasgos de John, desde el color de cabello (a excepción que era rizado, no lacio),  color de piel, forma de la nariz y los labios, en si era la versión femenina de su esposo.

 

—Los míos exclusivamente con cajeta y sin nada de mantequilla Sherlock, además apresúrate tengo hambre—. Hamish era su torturador privado. Siempre dando órdenes a todos, menos a John.

 

—Ya eres lo suficientemente grande, _hijo_ —, remarcó la última palabra. —Así que puedes alcanzar perfectamente bien la cajeta que está en la primera alacena.

 

—No es cierto, aun soy pequeño, podría caerme de la silla al querer alcanzarla, te recuerdo que solo tengo cinco años recién cumplidos y hasta el próximo ciclo escolar entraré a la escuela elemental por lo tanto aun no soy totalmente independiente incluso aún se me puede considerar un bebé.

 

No se iba a poner a discutir con su propia versión minúscula, porque desde esa temprana edad estaba mostrando signos una gran inteligencia, capacidad de manipulación y por supuesto argumentación dignas de cualquier genio, como lo eran en su familia.

 

Evitó el suspiro, mientras cargaba a Rosie, alcanzó la cajeta, mientras les servía ya la leche caliente y metía al horno de microondas los panqueques que John generalmente hacía un día antes y los guardaba envueltos en una bolsa en el refrigerador, de lo contrario los suyos estarían siempre quemados.

 

Sentó en su silla alta a Rosie, la cual aún no alcanzaba del todo la mesa, pero era comprensible con solo cuatro años, no podía exigirle más, se cocinó su propio desayuno el cual incluyó un panqueque con cajeta y poca mantequilla, posteriormente mientras los niños terminaban de desayunar, preparó los lunchs listos de los niños y acabada esta tarea, fue a su cuarto a terminar de vestirse.

 

Ambos hermanos se quedaron solos, mientras comían lo que uno de sus padres les había puesto en la mesa.

 

—¿Ya te aprendiste tu dialogo de la pastorela Hamish?— cuestionó Rosie a su hermano mayor.

 

—Por supuesto Rose, es muy fácil, tan solo son seis líneas. Tú ya debiste aprenderte las tuyas—, expresó con seguridad.

 

—Aún me falla un poco, pero es que el ángel tiene demasiadas líneas.

 

—Solo dos más que yo, que soy uno de los pastores principales—, espetó orgulloso. —Aunque aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esta representación de algo tan ficticio, pero papá dice que debemos convivir con las demás personas. Es aburrido—. Finalizó con un gesto de fastidio y poniendo su cara sobre la mesa, suspirando dramáticamente.

 

—No es aburrido Hamish, yo si me divierto—, dijo tímidamente la menor.

 

—Lo sé, Rosie, lo sé, pero para mí si es aburrido, todos los niños de nuestras edades se equivocan demasiado, por lo cual lo tenemos que repetir  una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, además Miss Adams aún no está del todo conforme porque está cambiando a cada rato nuestros movimientos. Eso no me gusta.

 

Rosie asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.

 

Para cuando Sherlock salió de su habitación totalmente preparado para llevarlos a su ensayo, ambos chicos terminaban de desayunar.

 

—Vayan a lavarse los dientes y tomen su ropa de invierno.

 

—¿Puedo llevarme el abrigo de mariposas?— preguntó tímidamente Rosie.

 

—Por supuesto mi hermosa dama, puedes llevarlo, junto con tus guantes, gorro y bufanda a juego.

 

—¡Sí!— gritó y salió corriendo hacia la recamara que compartía con su hermano. 

 

—Necesito que me ayudes a cerrarme la chamarra Sherlock—, de nuevo ahí estaban las órdenes.

 

—¿Sabes Hamish? No te cuesta nada decir al final de cada petición “por favor”.

 

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Tú difícilmente llegas a decir esas dos palabras, ni siquiera a papá se las dices— le retó a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

 

—Eso es porque estamos en familia, Hamish, para convivir con los demás debes usar esas palabras.

 

—Son palabras sobrevaloradas, la gente solo las usa para obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio, pero está bien, intentaré no olvidar usarlas—, dijo condescendiente, provocando que Sherlock casi rodara los ojos.

 

No tenía caso discutir con su hijo biológico, no definitivamente no, sería un craso error hacerlo. Así que fue por las mochilas con sus lunchs y cosas que usarían durante la tarde, debía recordar también que tenían que pasar a comprar los disfraces esa misma tarde ya que la pastorela sería el siguiente fin de semana, y aún tenía que terminar la última partitura de la película.

 

Al igual que Hamish, Sherlock pensaba que era sumamente aburrida esta representación, la maestra estaba más que perdida en lo que deseaba mostrar, podría salir al patio, pero seguramente sería abordado por más de una madre soltera, las cuales parecían tener la tarea autoimpuesta de ver quien hacía el mayor ridículo intentando conquistarlo, _¿Qué acaso no veían la sortija en su dedo? ¿Por qué eran tan necias?_ Incluso sabían que estaba casado con John y tenía dos hijos. _¿Acaso no tenían respeto por si mismas?_

 

El ensayo finalizó con una hora de retraso todo porque uno de los “borreguitos” estuvo a punto de fracturarse un brazo al intentar caminar en cuatro extremidades. Ridículo. Sus hijos llegaron junto a él, acompañados de otra mamá y su hijo ¿Brian? ¿Bernard? Lo que fuera.

 

—Señor Holmes que gusto que nos acompañe durante los ensayos, supongo que su esposo estuvo muy ocupado—. La misma pregunta impertinente.

 

—Por supuesto, es un médico pediatra muy solicitado en San Barts.

 

—Oh ya veo. Esperemos que ambos vengan a la representación de la pastorela. Los niños están tan ilusionados. No debemos defraudarlos. Además, ese mismo día harán su carta a papá Noel para pedir sus regalos de navidad.

 

—¿Quién es papá Noel?— una pregunta inocente proveniente de Rosie, que acabaría en una gran discusión dentro de algunas horas.

La dama que acompañó a los niños tenía los ojos bien abiertos, al no poder creer que no supiera la niña a quien se refería.

 

—Rosie, es un tipo de barba y cabello blanco, vestido de rojo por cuestiones de publicidad de una empresa, aunque su verdadero color de traje era azul cielo. Se supone trae regalos a todos los niños y niñas que se portaron bien durante el año, claro ejemplo del engaño de los padres…—se vio interrumpido al sentir como Sherlock apretaba su hombro con algo de fuerza, indicio que debería cerrar la boca, pero odiaba hacerlo, más si se lo pedía él, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera recriminarle se vio también jalado para retirarse de ahí.

 

—Bueno niños es hora de irse a casa, ya debe estar John esperándonos—, y ahí estuvo la palabra mágica para hacerlos reaccionar y salir apresuradamente del sitio de ensayos, sin siquiera despedirse de la señora con quien estaban platicando.

 

Después de la compras de los disfraces y de lo que John le había encargado a Sherlock, los tres estaban a bordo del taxi rumbo a casa, los hermanos siguieron conversando.

 

—Entonces Hamish, ¿el tan papá Noel, no existe?

—Así es Rosie, solo es una invención de mercadotecnia, para que estas fechas los padres compren y mantengan a sus hijos engañados con el fin de que se porten bien durante el año, o al menos lo intenten— Hamish le dijo muy ufano por todo lo que sabía y deseaba compartir con su hermana, además ellos no eran como la mayoría de los niños comunes, no eran engañados. Sin querer hizo un puchero de disconformidad.

 

Hamish giró para ver a Sherlock, pero este, estaba como de costumbre mandándole mensajes a su papá, rodó los ojos, no entendía ese comportamiento tan controlador cuando estaba lejos de ellos. Como si no se vieran a diario. Volteó a ver a Rosie para darse cuenta que miraba por la ventanilla, observando todos los carteles de la ciudad y poniendo más atención cuando pasaban frente a una pantalla o anuncio con un papá Noel.

 

Tendría que seguir explicándole todo el mito más tarde cuando estuvieran en casa. Suspiró, lo que tenía que hacer por ser el hermano mayor. Y eso hizo en cuanto llegaron. Tomó de la mano a Rosie y la llevó hasta la recamara que compartían en la primera planta, la sentó en la cama, mientras extraía su tableta y se ponía a buscar información.

 

Rosie lo miraba atenta a todo lo que hacía. Su hermano Hamish era muy inteligente y sabio, a sus ojos.

 

—Mira Rosie, aquí está la información del señor gordo vestido de rojo—le dijo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en la cama y comenzaba a leer para ella. _“Papá Noel tiene múltiples y variados nombres, San Nicolás, Santa Claus, Viejito Pascualero, Padre hielo, al igual que cambian de un país a otro las historias y formas que tienen los niños de vivir la tan esperada noche. Cuenta la historia que Nicolás de Bari nació en el siglo IV en Patara, una ciudad del distrito de Licia, en lo que actualmente es Turquía, dentro de una familia rica y acomodada. Desde su niñez, Nicolás destacó por su bondad y generosidad con los más pobres, preocupándose siempre por el bien de los demás. Siendo muy joven cuando perdió a sus padres, presas de una epidemia de peste, y se convirtió en el heredero de una gran fortuna. A sus 19 años, Nicolás decidió dar toda su riqueza a los más necesitados y marcharse a Mira con su tío para dedicarse al sacerdocio. Allí fue nombrado obispo y se convirtió en santo patrón de Turquía, Grecia y Rusia. Además fue nombrado Patrono de los marineros._

 

_San Nicolás falleció el 6 de diciembre del año 345. Puesto que esa fecha está muy próxima a la Navidad, se decidió que este santo era la figura perfecta para repartir regalos y golosinas a los niños el Día de Navidad. Desde el siglo VI, se empezaron a construir templos en su honor y en 1087 sus restos fueron llevados a Bari, en Italia. Posteriormente, en el siglo XII, la tradición católica de San Nicolás creció por Europa, y hacia el siglo XVII emigrantes holandeses llevaron la costumbre a Estados Unidos, donde se suele dejar galletas o pasteles caseros y un vaso de leche a Santa Claus._

 

_Por cierto, como curiosidad, el nombre Santa Claus se creó a raíz del nombre del santo en alemán, San Nikolaus. El aspecto de San Nicolás de Bari era muy distinto al que se le atribuye hoy: tenía la complexión delgada y era de gran estatura. Y el hecho de que lo representen siempre con una bolsa y tenga la fama de repartidor de regalos se debe a que, en cierta ocasión, el santo tuvo conocimiento de que la hija de uno de sus vecinos iba a casarse y su padre no tenía dinero para la dote, por lo que decidió entregarle una bolsa con monedas de oro. Así, la boda pudo celebrarse y, desde entonces, cobró fuerza la costumbre de intercambiar regalos en Navidad._

 

_Aunque la leyenda de Papá Noel sea antigua y compleja, y proceda en gran parte de San Nicolás, la imagen familiar de Santa Claus con el trineo, los renos y las bolsas con regalos es una invención estadounidense. En 1823, el escritor inglés Clement Moore escribió el poema 'Una visita de San Nicolás', imaginando que Papá Noel surcaba los cielos en un trineo llevado por, al menos, nueve renos — Rudolph, Donner, Blitcher, Cometa, Cupido, Brillante, Danzante, Centella y Zorro —, y no que repartía sus regalos a pie o montando en un caballo como se había aceptado hasta entonces._

 

_Los norteamericanos también fueron quienes le dieron su actual aspecto. En 1931, una conocida marca de refrescos encargó al caricaturista Thomas Nast que dibujara un Papá Noel humanizado y cuya imagen fuera más cercana a las personas para su campaña navideña. Así surgió el Papá Noel vestido de rojo, con cinturón y botas negras que permanece hasta hoy en el imaginario popular._

 

_A día de hoy, la historia cuenta que Papá Noel vive en el Polo Norte acompañado de la señora Noel y de un grupo de duendes que son los encargados de fabricar los juguetes que desean los niños de todo el mundo. Cuando llega la noche del 24 de diciembre, Papá Noel carga todos sus regalos en un saco y recorre el mundo dejando los regalos de los niños debajo del árbol de Navidad”._

 

—Ves Rosie, es solo un mito, que ha cambiado conforme evolucionó la humanidad y que todavía hoy en día se mantiene pero solo con fines comerciales, porque si no, ¿Dónde colocarían tanto juguete?

 

—Sí, Hamish tienes razón, pero…— Rosie calló, no debía ser tan insistente pero le hubiera gustado al menos que fuera verdad. —¿Te imaginas que en realidad existiera?, podríamos pedir no solo juguetes sino también otras cosas, como tener ese juego de química avanzada que tanto quieres o un nuevo estuche para mi violín porque el que papi me dio ya comenzó a romperse.

 

—Tan solo pídeselo a Sherlock, tu eres de los dos la única que desea aprender violín.

 

—No, papá dice que no debo pedirle más cosas a papi porque…

 

—Porqué inmediatamente te lo daría, ya lo sé, eres la debilidad de Sherlock, como yo soy la de papá— Hamish sonrió ufano, interrumpiéndola. —En mi caso, le pediré a papá un nuevo par de pijamas y espero me permita tener mi propio cráneo, porque Sherlock nunca me permite examinar a Billy.

 

—No te permite examinarlo porque siempre termina con una raspadura de más, de cuando quieres sacar muestras para tu microscopio, por eso no te lo da—, le aclaró Rosie y todo era verdad, pero la curiosidad de Hamish era legendaria para el dolor de cabeza de Sherlock y a veces de John.

 

¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? de todas formas sus padres los amaban.

John cerró la puerta silenciosamente, sin que los niños se hubieran percatado de su presencia; había llegado hace unos minutos,  afortunadamente su guardia no tardó tanto, los pacientes el día de hoy les dieron un descanso a varios médicos. Cuando entró a la casa, fue directamente a saludar como de costumbre a Sherlock con un beso en los labios y enseguida subió a ver a los niños, sin darle tiempo de hablar al violinista.

 

Estuvo a punto de hablarles cuando los escuchó, quedándose tan solo con la puerta entre abierta, todo lo dicho por Hamish era cierto, pero ahora se percataba que los niños jamás habían solicitado juguetes en esas fechas porque aún eran muy pequeños hace dos años, pero el pasado ya podrían haberlos pedido, eso era muy grave, _¿Qué clase de padres eran?_  Así que bajó las escaleras para platicar con Sherlock.

 

—Sherlock— dijo serio, a lo cual el susodicho se sentó recto en el sofá.

 

—Dime John—, habló sin dejar ver ninguna emoción.

 

—¿Qué sabes acerca de esa platica sobre papá Noel de Rosie y Hamish?

 

Oh, no, ahí estaba, le sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a explicarle sobre el tema. Unos minutos después.

 

—¿Y permitiste que Hamish le aclarara a Rosie que Santa Claus no existe?—, la mirada de John era el indicativo que estaba molesto, Sherlock se revolvió un poco en el asiento.

 

—John, son niños que no deben crecer con fantasías enturbiando su lógica temprana, provocándoles emociones falsas que más tarde les provocarán una decepción cuando se enteren de la verdad, además deben crecer adaptados a las condiciones reales de nuestro mundo, para así poder desarrollarse perfectamente y…

 

—Adaptados un cuerno y que le den a la lógica—. Ahí estaban las malas palabras, John en verdad estaba enojado. Sería difícil convencerlo.

 

—John, yo no quiero eso para los niños, deben estar conscientes de lo que les rodea, de lo real, no fantasías inútiles.

 

—¿Fantasías inútiles? ¿Acaso cuando jugabas a los piratas eran fantasías inútiles? ¿Acaso no te divertías a lo grande? ¿Acaso no son tus mejores recuerdos de la infancia? En los cuales aunque no quieras esta Mycroft—. _Touche._ Antes que pudiera rebatir, John siguió hablando y comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro con las manos atrás, de verdad estaba furioso. —Claro, como si Sherlock Holmes nunca tuvo infancia, por eso nuestros hijos deben pasar lo mismo— eso último fue sarcasmo. 

 

—John estás siendo irracional debido al sentimiento, así que si te tranquilizas podremos seguir hablándolo.

 

—¿Irracional? ¿Por qué? Por querer que mis hijos tengan una infancia dentro de la media normal, ya de por sí, no son niños tradicionales, Hamish tiene tu inteligencia superior y ha estado desarrollándola más conforme pasan los años, ya sabe leer y escribir perfectamente y no se diga de contar números, sumar y restar, con tan solo cinco años Sherlock. Rosie aunque no es tan avezada como Hamish  pero tiene una gran sensibilidad y oído absoluto, puede leer una partitura en dos claves distintas antes de si quiera acabar de aprenderse las vocales, por eso es tu discípula en violín y es lo que más disfruta, en lugar de estar jugando ambos, se la pasan “jugueteando”  a su manera.

 

—¿Quieres entonces verlos jugar, correr, caerse, hacer travesuras que la mayoría de los niños hace? ¿Quieres verlos en el hospital con raspaduras, moretones o cualquier otra lesión?— era tiempo de contratacar.

 

—Por supuesto que no, solo que debemos estimular su imaginación para que tengan esa capacidad de tener ilusiones y puedan relacionarse más en un  mundo. ¿Acaso tu no sufriste eso?—. Otro _Touche._ John le conocía perfectamente, no había manera de escaparse de él.

 

—¿Y a ti de que te sirvió esa niñez de ensueño?— Grave error. John se giró como si lo hubieran mordido. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente y bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro enojado, avanzó hasta quedarse frente a él, no importando que tuviera que alzar la vista, pero la mirada que le dio a Sherlock, lo obligó a mantenerse quieto.

 

—Quizás no mucho, pero me enseñó a tener una meta en esta vida, a desear a mi propia familia, de no haber sido por ella, te aseguro que en estos instantes no estaríamos hablando tu y yo, y ni nuestros hijos existirían.

 

Sherlock bajó los ojos avergonzado, se había excedido en la discusión. Al ver los ojos llenos de rabia de John le dolió, no podía permitirlo. _¿Cómo una tonta discusión por una estúpida creencia había derivado en una pelea así que no tenían en años?_

 

—Lo siento…—, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando los ojos de John se pusieron brillantes. A veces el pasado es casi imposible de superarlo.

 

Sherlock sabía que quizás sería rechazado, pero no le importó, así que envolvió a John en un abrazo fuerte, dejándolo ocultar su cara en su pecho, aun sin corresponder el mimo. Besó su cabello repetidas veces mientras seguía acunándolo. La próxima vez se tragaría un limón entero para evitar decir tanta sandez.

 

Tras unos minutos Sherlock sintió como los brazos de John correspondieron su acción, por lo cual dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de todos esos años, el recordar lo perdido le dolía y Sherlock se odió un poco más por haberlo provocado. Finalmente John levantó su rostro, aun sin mirar a Sherlock directamente se escapó del abrazo, aun a pesar de la reticencia del más joven, fue a la cocina a hacerse una taza de té. Sacó de la alacena superior una  de las cajas con té relajante, mientras se calentaba el agua en el microondas.

 

Sherlock mientras tanto se quedó en la sala nuevamente sentándose, ya que durante la discusión con John se levantó, tenía que esperar pacientemente (algo nada habitual), le tomó un poco por sorpresa cuando John le puso enfrente una taza de té. Aun bajo estas circunstancias el medico lo tomaba en consideración.

John se sentó en el sillón individual, sujetando su taza y bebiendo lentamente, no miraba a Sherlock no quería hacerlo. La vida matrimonial jamás era fácil y menos si estaría casado hasta el final de los tiempos con un Holmes, así era, Gregory y él en ocasiones salían a tomar una cerveza y ambos comparaban las manías y visictudes de haberse casado con un par de genios insufribles y excéntricos y, John tenía que agregar hiperactivo.

 

Aun así no los cambiarían por nada, a pesar todo y de todos.

 

—Sherlock, yo sé que estas en contra de lo que no es lógico, pero en tu caso, _¿Nunca creíste en Santa Claus? ¿Acaso no aparecían regalos en navidad bajo el árbol, el día de navidad y tus padres no lo mencionaron?_

 

—Sí, lo hicieron, pero cuando cumplí cinco años, comencé a cuestionar la existencia de este personaje, Mycroft me explicó que solo era un mito, para mí fue un ligero shock, porque la confianza que tenía en mis padres, los cuales como niño piensas que siempre dicen la verdad, quedó un poco deteriorada, además que me daba miedo el personaje, intento ser empático, pero creo que a los niños hay que decirles la verdad desde el comienzo, Navidad es una fiesta religiosa y Papá Noel un relato urbano. Como todo mito universal, está suscrito dentro de las representaciones sociales que ponen de manifiesto nuestro pensamiento sobre el mundo, sobre los otros y sobre nosotros. No son imágenes o solamente opiniones, sino sistemas de pensamiento dotados de una lógica y un lenguaje que influyen y regulan nuestro comportamiento y que cumplen una función explicativa. Además de que estamos dentro de una sociedad que comparte esa misma visión y cultura.

 

—Sherlock, para, no saques a relucir tu lógica en estos instantes que me provocarás dolor de cabeza y si a esa nos vamos pues te aclararé… las fantasías en los niños, estimulan la imaginación, y pueden plasmarse en tendencias creativas.

 

—John, lo entiendo, pero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo finalmente, si quieres que los niños se formen una ilusión y crean en algo ficticio, supongo que debemos inculcarles la idea que un regalo es una muestra de cariño.

 

—En realidad Papá Noel es más que cualquier persona y su obra ha durado más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hemos vivido. Lo que hace es sencillo pero poderoso. Él enseña a los niños a tener fe en algo que no pueden ver ni tocar. Es un gran trabajo, y uno importante además.

 

La voz lo sobresaltó, la señora Hudson estaba en la puerta de su apartamento con una charola de galletas caseras navideñas de jengibre, muy tradicionales y dispuestas en un orden en particular, las cuales eran amadas por Hamish y Rosie y muy secretamente por Sherlock.  —Deberían dejar de discutir chicos, tan solo por Santa Claus, entiendo ambos puntos, pero John gana en esta ocasión Sherlock, una fantasía, un icono, leyenda o mito, como quieran llamarle hace que los niños tengan esa capacidad de creer. Ya sea en ellos mismos, en sus amigos que los rodean, en su familia, en sus habilidades y talentos. Son cosas que no pueden ver ni medir con números, ni siquiera tener de manera tangible y me refiero a sentimientos como el amor y la amistad, que muchas ocasiones serán quienes los ayuden a soportar tiempos aciagos y difíciles.  

 

La mujer fue hasta la cocina a dejar la galletas, se giró para salir de nuevo tendría que hacer otra vuelta para traer un poco de ponche de frutas. —Así que dejen de discutir y arréglenlo, no creo que tu hermano Mycroft no pueda ayudarte a solucionarlo Sherlock—. Finalizó la Señora Hudson.

Tanto Sherlock como John lucían ligeramente avergonzados, se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde había salido Martha.

 

—Perdón—. Era la segunda vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos que Sherlock pronunciaba esas palabras.

 

John solo asintió con la cabeza, tampoco debió exagerar él. Aun recordaba las navidades vividas junto a su familia y hasta el momento, quitando lo malo eran el grupo de recuerdos más atesorados en su mente. También tendría que disculparse y la única manera que conocía era siempre abrazando y besando a Sherlock. Sus intenciones se vieron cortadas cuando el sonido de la puerta de la recamara de los chicos se escuchó.

 

—¡Hamish, la señora Hudson trajo galletas!—, Rosie le gritó a su hermano, mientras salía disparada hacia la mesa del comedor, para agarrar una y comerla, siempre eran deliciosas las galletas de la abuela H, como ambos le decían.

 

Hamish de igual manera apareció corriendo para tomar una y comenzar a degustar esas golosinas, con una sonrisa ligera instalada en su rostro infantil. Pocas veces, principalmente John les dejaba degustar golosinas, por la cantaleta de siempre sobre los dientes, así que tenían que aprovechar cuando había.

 

Rosie y Hamish corrieron hacia la puerta cuando nuevamente entraba la Señora Hudson, quien llevaba el ponche de frutas, ambos hicieron un hummmm, al percibir el olor de la bebida, los dos niños arrancaron hacia la cocina a sentarse nuevamente.

 

Sherlock los imitó y John, ayudó a la Señora Hudson al sacar más tazas y platos para degustar esos postres. Rosie comenzó a hablar entusiasmada.

 

—Abuela H.,  la próxima semana será la obra de navidad, ¿irás? ¿Verdad?

 

—Por supuesto querida, jamás me la perdería por nada del mundo, además serás el ángel más hermoso de toda Inglaterra. ¿Ya tus padres compraron el vestuario?

 

—Sí, papi me lo compró hoy en la tarde y el de Hamish también— dijo apresurada mientras se pasaba un pedazo de galleta, por lo cual le llamó la atención John.

 

—Rosie cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables mientras tienes comida en la boca, puedes provocarte un accidente.

 

La niña se pasó finalmente el bocado y le sonrió en modo de disculpa a John. Por su parte Sherlock ayudaba a Hamish a limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, porque ya la tenía llena de migas. Mientras la Señora Hudson terminaba de  disfrutar su taza de ponche, rescatando las frutas del fondo.

 

—¿Me entregaran invitación formal niños?— preguntó la señora Hudson.

 

—Si, a todos nos darán pases para nuestros padres, pero también nos darán otros dos extras a cada quién, los míos serán Tío Mycroft y Tío Gregory—, dijo apresurado Hamish.

 

—Y los míos, uno será para ti Abuela H., y el otro para la Tía Molly, a quien voy a invitar mañana que vaya a San Barts con papi.

 

—Pues me siento muy honrada niños, me alegrará ir a verlos actuar—, y como quien no quiere la cosa, volvió a preguntar. —Después de eso, los invitaré a tomar chocolate a The Crepe Factory para celebrar sus representaciones ¿Qué dicen?

Fue Hamish quien contestó con fastidio. —No iremos a ningún sitio Abuela H., porque Miss Valentine nos retendrá un rato más porque tenemos que escribir una carta a una entidad que no existe llamada Santa Claus, y como papá siempre nos ha dicho que tenemos que participar en todas las actividades escolares y extra escolares pues nos tendremos que quedar a hacerla. Yo no dudo que la termine en cuestión de cinco minutos, pero es Rosie quien se tardará más, porque debe ser hecha a mano y por nosotros mismos. No entiendo como las profesoras van a hacer escribir prácticamente a bebes que no pueden ni sujetar bien un lápiz infantil, y permaneceremos ahí hasta que todos terminen de hacerla y ponerla en el buzón para enviarla al “polo norte”—. En esta última parte Hamish rodó los ojos. —Así que no creo que podamos tomar chocolate, porque como es fin de semana cerrarán más temprano que de costumbre y yo creo que estaremos saliendo de ahí a las ocho de la noche.

 

—Oh, es una lástima niños y a todo esto, Hamish, ¿Por qué dices que Santa Claus no existe?

 

—Abuela H. ya sabemos que es una invención de los adultos para hacer que los niños se porten bien todo el año o al menos tengan intención de hacerlo—, finalizó con un rentintin Hamish.

 

—Hamish no deberías decirlo así, es un personaje legendario y te aseguro que existe—.  La señora Hudson afirmó sin dudas.

 

—Ya sabemos que el viejo barbón rojo, solo es un personaje inventado por publicidad de una compañía de refrescos, ni siquiera tienen la noción de cómo sería el verdadero personaje—. Ligeramente exasperado.

 

—Jovencito, no deberías expresarte de esa manera de Santa Claus, él siempre está pendiente de todos los niños que creen en él y les trae el regalo solicitado, claro en ocasiones no lo hace, porque se podrían causar daño y eso es inadmisible porque su tarea es cuidarlos y hacerlos felices—. Casi sonó a un regaño. Por supuesto  Hamish no le dio importancia, cruzándose de brazos ligeramente enfurruñado.

 

—Abuela H. ¿Usted de verdad cree que existe? Hamish no lo cree y yo le creo, pero a mí, si me gustaría que existiera—, dijo con voz tímida Rosie.

 

—Existe Rosie—, espetó segura la Señora Hudson.

 

—No sé, ¿Que dicen papá y papi?—. Rosie se giró hacia John y Sherlock quienes permanecieron hasta ese momento callados.

 

Para sorpresa de todos fue Sherlock quien respondió.

 

—Sí, Rosie, Santa Claus existe—. Hamish se giró a mirarlo ofendido. Mientras Rosie abrió los ojos ampliamente.

 

—No les creas Rosie—, dijo casi por inercia, el otro menor.

 

—Hamish, por favor, deja a tu hermana creer, yo sé que para ti es difícil hacerlo, pero te aseguramos tanto la Señora Hudson, tu papi y yo que es real y existe—, le pidió John, con una expresión de cariño en su rostro, _¿Por qué su papá tenía que poner ese rostro?_ sabe que no puede decirle no, se enfurruñó un poco más.

 

Hamish meditó unos instantes. Ellos podrían estarse confabulando para hacerlo creer en algo tan bobo e infantil como la creencia de Santa Claus, pero Sherlock, no era de ese tipo de personas, no por nada era su padre alguien tan pragmático y lógico. Quizás debería pedir una prueba de su existencia. Pero ¿Cómo?

 

El rostro de Hamish se iluminó, señal inequívoca que tenía una idea.

 

—Bueno, si de verdad existe quiero una prueba.

 

—¿Y cuál sería esa Hamish?— preguntó John.

 

—Según el concepto de buen comportamiento estándar en los niños de mi edad, si fuera una calificación deberé sacar una B+, eso se resumiría a casi un excelente comportamiento, por lo tanto podré solicitar lo que deseo en realidad y él me lo traerá, la noche de navidad.

 

—¿Y qué pedirás?—, preguntó la Señora Hudson.

 

—Ahí radica la prueba Abuela H. Si Santa Claus existe, él sabrá lo que quiero no solo por mi carta, que no mostraré a nadie, sino porque será tal cual yo lo deseo—. Se ufanó Hamish. 

 

—¿Y supongo que tampoco sabremos lo que tú quieres, Rosie?—, volvió a cuestionar la Señora Hudson.

 

—Sí, Abuela H., como mi hermano—, el aludido sonrió satisfecho, para contrariedad de sus padres.

 

—Bueno, si así lo han decidido ambos pues esperemos a que Santa Claus les traiga sus regalos—, finalizó la Señora Hudson, encogiendo  los hombros  y sonriendo detrás de su taza, Sherlock y John lo tendrían bastante difícil.

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando sobre su ensayo y escuchando a Rosie practicar un poco el violín, con las indicaciones de Sherlock, definitivamente la niña sería una gran artista cuando lograra dominar en su totalidad el instrumento, aun cuando ya le faltaba tan poco.

 

Fue una tarde tranquila después del debate sobre Santa Claus, ya más tarde la señora Hudson se retiró a su departamento, mientras John hizo que los niños fueran por sus pijamas para bañarlos y acostarlos a descansar. Sherlock solo se quedó levantando los utensilios ocupados tanto en té como en la merienda ligera que tuvieron los niños.

 

Vio entrar a John con los niños al baño. Dio un suspiro de resignación y tomando su teléfono marcó, al segundo timbrazo respondieron.

 

Todo lo que tenía que hacer por sus hijos y por John.

 

—Mycroft, tenemos que hablar…

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_Una semana más tarde…_

.

 

Aunque Hamish no quisiera admitirlo estaba igual de nervioso que su hermana, por fin estrenarían la bendita obra navideña y ambos estaban ansiosos por aparecer en público, además toda su familia estaría ahí, su tío Mycroft y Gregory, Tía Molly, la abuela H., papá y papi. Lo tenían que hacer muy bien, para demostrarles que no eran bebes y que la siguiente ocasión no los obligaran a trabajar con bebes tan aburridos y lentos.

 

Rosie en verdad lucia como un ángel, a ella se le daba muy bien el papel, no así al niño indeseable que hacía de diablillo, llamado Víctor P., su apellido era un trabalenguas, pero era común en Rusia ese tipo de apellidos.

 

A veces ese niño le provocaba ganas de golpearlo tan solo por osar molestar a su hermana, al igual de intentar mirarla mucho, no lo permitiría, su deber de hermano mayor era cuidarla sobre todas las cosas y eso incluía niños molestos. John lo había regañado cuando tuvo que ir a la escuela porque lo llamó la maestra para decirle que  tiró a Víctor,  su papá le cuestionó por qué, pero no quiso soltar prenda hasta que estuvieron solos en casa y tras un largo sermón sobre comportamiento y convivencia, Hamish cedió.

 

—Lo empujé por qué no me gusta que quiera regalarle flores a Rosie, es más le diré a Sherlock para que termine de ahuyentarlo—, sabía que este no soportaba que nadie la molestara, se convertía en un padre muy sobreprotector.

 

Pero John le siguió llamando la atención, lo cual provocó que finalmente se pusiera a llorar y esa fue la solución, si había algo que no soportaba su papá era verlos tristes, porque inmediatamente lo abrazó y arrulló, para que por fin pudiera explicarle todo tranquilamente, llegando al trato de no volver a ser violento con ningún niño de manera física a menos que fuera en defensa propia o de su hermana, por cualquier otro motivo no debería hacerlo.

 

Lo último que le dijo fue… —Ni tú, ni Sherlock deben ser tan celosos con Rosie, ella tiene derecho a tener amigos—. Hamish no entendía a que venía eso, finalmente la única amiga que tenía él era Rosie, no necesitaba a nadie más. Pero tendría que hacerle caso a su papá.

Por fin hicieron acto en el escenario, aun con todos los errores y tropiezos la obra se completó para satisfacción de todos ellos y de los adultos que aplaudieron mucho, Rosie y Hamish miraron directamente a donde estaba toda su familia y solo pudieron ver sonrisas de orgullo lo que hizo felices a ambos.

 

Y llegó la hora de escribir las famosas cartas a Santa Claus, tanto Hamish como Rosie se alejaron de todos para poder estar a solas y poner sus deseos en ese papel y dejarlo en el sobre para sellarlo.

 

—¿Ya decidiste que vas a pedir Rosie?—, preguntó Hamish.

 

—Sí, ya sé que voy a pedir solo dos  cosas—, dijo firme Rosie.

 

—¿Qué serán?— volvió a cuestionar Hamish.

 

—Mi estuche para violín, pero lo quiero en color crema y adornado con rosas purpuras, además…—, Rosie se interrumpió insegura, no sabía si sería bueno, pero tenía tantas ganas. —Y le voy a pedir un cachorro, ya sabes de esa raza que tanto nos gusta ¿Cómo se llama?

 

—Bullgod, sí, yo también quiero uno, ya se, lo pediremos ambos en nuestras cartas, solo no menciones la raza, si Santa Claus en realidad existe, sabrá cual queremos.

 

—¿Es tan poderoso, para adivinar lo que realmente queremos?—, inquirió curiosa Rosie. 

 

—Sí, debe serlo— aseguró Hamish.

 

—Pero para eso le escribimos lo que queremos.

 

—Sí, pero si le trae a bebes que no saben escribir, más a los mayores—. Dedujo Hamish al final.

 

—De acuerdo—. Pasó un rato mientras terminaba su carta Rosie, por supuesto con ayuda de Hamish y luego este, se puso hacer la suya. —¿Tu que pedirás Hamish?—

 

—A parte del mismo perro, mi juego de química avanzado y mi cráneo personal, así ya no tendré que robarme a Billy cada vez que Sherlock se descuida.

 

—Oh, está bien.

 

Regresaron al grupo más tarde, para entregar las cartas ya cerradas en el sobre, con sus nombres respectivos.

Finalmente salieron para ver toda su familia reunidos.

 

—¡Tío Mycroft!— fue el grito de Hamish quien corriendo fue al encuentro del mayor, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para cargarlo. Mientras Rosie iba directo a los brazos de Sherlock quien también la miró sonriendo.

 

—Hamish, has crecido más desde la última vez que te vi— espetó Mycroft.

 

—No exageres Mycroft, solo tiene dos semanas que no se han visto.

 

—Por eso, precisamente, en los niños, dos semanas puede haber muchos cambios y tu Hamish además eres uno de los chicos más altos de tu clase por lo menos te has estirado un par de centímetros.

 

—¿Verdad que si?, solo que Sherlock insiste en verme igual, es demasiado distraído.

 

El aludido, solo le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Hamish, quien no se inmutó en absoluto. Fue Gregory quien rompió el momento.

 

—¿Ya escribieron sus cartas?— era más una afirmación que otra cosa. —¿Qué pidieron?

 

Tanto Rosie como Hamish respondieron al unísono.

 

—Es secreto—, provocando la risa de Molly y de la señora Hudson.

 

—Será mejor no preguntar más— intervino Molly, sonriéndole a los niños y yendo hacia John para hablar sobre los niños, como niñera ocasional de Hamish y Rosie, tenía mucho que platicar con él.

 

Finalmente Mycroft bajó a Hamish, para que este recibiera las felicitaciones del resto de los adultos y de John que era la más importante para él.

 

Al día siguiente finalmente sería noche vieja y aunque no quisiera confesarlo, Hamish estaba a la expectativa de que llegara la noche y pudiera ver si en verdad era cierto que Santa Claus existía, pero primero tendrían que cenar en casa del tío Mycroft como todas las navidades tenían haciéndolo viajando a Brigthon.

 

La cena como de costumbre fue muy buena, Rosie y Hamish la disfrutaron mucho, principalmente el chocolate que preparó la Señora Hudson, la tarta de manzana de Greg y como de costumbre el espagueti con manzana de John. El pavo fue cortesía de un restaurant que pagó Mycroft y Sherlock solo se ocupó de traer el vino y ponche para los niños.

 

Al final hubo pastel pero John les impidió seguir comiendo, ya a media noche intercambiaron regalos, como de costumbre fue ropa, para los niños y presentes más significativos para los adultos.

 

Hamish luchó por no quedarse dormido a pesar de ser las tres de la madrugada cuando finalmente se despidieron y fueron a casa, no así Rosie, que se había quedado dormida hace rato y estaba en los brazos de John esta ocasión; todos llegaron en el auto con el chofer que atendía la casa de Mycroft, sanos y salvos.

 

Hamish de verdad peleaba contra su sueño, era imperioso que viera por sus propios ojos a Santa Claus, estuvo pendiente todo el camino, ni siquiera aceptó subirse al regazo de Sherlock para ir más cómodo, sino estuvo en la orilla viendo a través de la ventanilla, en ocasiones parecía que parpadeaba pero se daba cuenta por los comentarios de los adultos que no era así.

 

En un par de paradas que tuvo el auto, Hamish se fijó en la casas alrededor, solo para percatarse de un hombre alto, delgado y con vestimentas raras, de cabello blanco y barba larga de igual color que entraba con suma facilidad a las casas, en su mano llevaba un costal de color pajizo, al parecer lleno con algo, en una de esas dos ocasiones, el hombre se giró a verlo para guiñarle un ojo.

 

 _¿Quién sería? ¿Un ladrón?_ No lo creía porque entraba en las casas con facilidad como si estuvieran las puertas abiertas esperándolo.

 

Después de un viaje que a Hamish se le hizo eterno, llegó a su casa prácticamente dormido, en su interior decía, debo resistir, debo resistir. Aun así se fijó en el árbol de navidad y no tenía nada de regalos, ok, eso estaba bien, porque se los dieron en casa del tío Mycroft.

 

Cuando John acostó a Rosie en la cama y luego a él le ayudó a cambiarse por la pijama, lo miró sonriente.

 

—Debes descansar ya, ha pasado mucho de tu hora de dormir.

 

Hamish solo atinó a asentir, se metió en la cama fingiendo dormir. Escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró del cuarto y se volvió a levantar, no debía dormirse. Esperó cinco minutos, para abrir su puerta silenciosamente y espiar, sus padres estaban yendo abrazados hacia su recamara a descansar, cuando la puerta de estos se cerró, Hamish esperó otros diez minutos y abrió la suya completamente y fue a la sala.

 

Hamish se fijó inmediatamente en el reloj de pared eran las cuatro de la madrugada, oficialmente ya era navidad, la luz de la calle alumbraba bien hacia dentro de la sala, así como las luces del árbol que adornaron entre todos.  Entonces reparó en el sillón, ahí estaba una figura sentada, el mismo tipo que había visto cuando el auto en que venían se detuvo.

 

Hamish estuvo a punto de dar un grito, cuando el hombre le hizo señal de silencio, mostrándole su costal.

 

—No grites Hamish, despertarás a tus padres y a tu hermana Rosie, y si eso sucede no me dará tiempo acomodar los regalos que pidieron en sus cartas.

 

—¿Santa Claus?— preguntó incrédulo Hamish.

 

—El mismo, que calza y viste.

 

—Pero no vienes vestido de rojo y no eres gordo.

 

—Hamish, te recuerdo que esa imagen como tú sabes es solo una representación de una compañía para hacerse publicidad. Hamish calló, era imposible. ¿Entonces?

 

—Soy más un monje, ¿Recuerdas que viví en Bari, una antigua ciudad de Turquía?, no por nada  mi nombre real es San Nicolás de Bari y aquí en mi bolsa traigo los regalos que me pidieron muchos niños.

 

—Eso es físicamente imposible, no puede darte tiempo recorrer todo el mundo una sola noche.

 

—Así como tampoco puedo estar aquí, si me viste hace media hora en Brigthon ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo es que llegaría yo?

 

—¡Eso es imposible!— casi gritó, cuando el hombre que decía ser Santa Claus le hizo señas que se callara.

 

—Todo es posible en esta noche Hamish, la cual está llena de magia y lo sabes bien, sé que muchas ocasiones te sientes frustrado debido al lento aprendizaje de tus compañeros, pero no quieres avanzar, una porque no quieres dejar sola a tu hermana y dos porque tu papá John desea que tengas una infancia donde atesores recuerdos y hagas amigos.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

 

—Porque es mi trabajo saber todo sobre los niños que me piden obsequios, debo saber si se portan bien.

 

Para ese instante Hamish ya se había sentado en la alfombra frente al hombre, de verdad no era el típico Santa Claus, este vestía con una camisa blanca grande de manga larga de esas que se usaban pasando la edad media, un chaleco de lana teñido de rojo con botones de madera, pantalones bombachos y botas altas negras de cuero, que se veían no comunes. Su barba le llegaba al final de cuello y su cabello estaba ligeramente largo, solo a la oreja, pero ambos peinados perfectamente.

 

Su rostro era bastante afable y no le causaba desconfianza, sino todo lo contrario mucha tranquilidad.

 

—¿Qué pedimos Rosie y yo?— le cuestionó.

—Rosie, su estuche nuevo para su violín, tu, un juego de química, sé que querías uno avanzado pero si lo hago debes prometer que estarás usándolo siempre bajo la supervisión de tus padres, ya sea Sherlock o John y tu cráneo para que puedas dejar de jugar con Billy.

 

Hamish abrió los ojos enormemente. En verdad eso había pedido.

 

—Pero…— quiso hablar, pero no se lo permitió.

 

—En el caso de cachorro de Bulldog,  también lo traje pero deberás esperar hasta mañana porque aún es  muy pequeño y está durmiendo perfectamente, además tú ya estás a punto de dormirte—, le dijo risueño tocándole la nariz con sus dedos largos y fríos, sorprendiéndolo un poco y haciéndolo sonreír.

 

—No debes dudar de las creencias populares, Hamish, sé que tu cerebro no es igual al de los demás niños, sino es el equivalente al de tu padre Sherlock y el de tu tío Mycroft pero no por eso debes despreciar ni hacer menos a los demás, te doy un consejo, el mundo se compone no solo de nuestra familia sino de amigos también, quizás debas darle la oportunidad a Steven el niño norteamericano y a Víctor el niño ruso, ambos seguramente querrán ser tus amigos. Bueno, es hora de irme, el tiempo apremia y aún quedan muchos hogares, pero tuve que detenerme un rato para platicar contigo Hamish.

 

Hamish aún tenía muchas preguntas, como manejaba el tiempo, como era que podía estar aquí y en otros sitios más lejanos.

 

Entonces vio cómo  se levantaba y extraía varios paquetes de diversas dimensiones envueltos en papel regalo de diferentes diseños, los de Rosie con mariposas y los suyos con microscopios, oh, en verdad era Santa Claus.

 

Finalmente sacó un reloj de bolsillo, bastante antiguo por lo que se veía y miró como movía en sentido inverso el botón de la hora.

 

¡Increíble!

 

—Ahora es tiempo de dormir Hamish, tendrás toda la mañana para venir con Rosie y descubrir todos sus regalos, esto solo es para niños, Hamish, porque son los únicos que aún son capaces de soñar despiertos y de tener ilusiones, ¿De acuerdo?—. Hamish asintió, mientras lo levantó de la alfombra y lo puso en el sofá, Hamish por más que quiso seguir despierto, nada más vio la figura irse por su puerta y no supo más.

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_Ocho horas después._

.

 

—¡Hamish! ¡Hamish!— era la voz de Rosie. —¡Levántate! Ya están los regalos en el árbol, veamos si Santa Claus de verdad existe. 

Aun aturdido por el sueño, Rosie lo bajó de la cama para ir directo al árbol.  Abriendo la puerta se preguntó _¿Cómo es que llegó a su cama?_

 

¡Oh!, ¡No había sido un sueño! Estaban ahí los mismos paquetes que vio en la madrugada dejaba Santa Claus. Rosie ya estaba desenvolviendo el suyo, cuando lo abrió, soltó un gritito extasiada.

 

—¡Sí! ¡Es el mismo estuche que quería!

 

Y si, de color beige con flores purpuras, el estuche relucía brillante, como  lo nuevo que era, Rosie lo abrazó alegre.

 

—¡Hamish, abre los tuyos!—, le gritó nuevamente Rosie.

 

Con cuidado fue hasta los suyos y comenzó a abrirlos con sumo cuidado. Ante sus ojos apareció una caja con varias divisiones que contenían reactivos que solo había leído en revistas de química, placas Petri, porta objetos, cubre objetos, vasos de precipitado de diferentes tamaños y otros más, ¡Era increíble! Fue por el otro paquete este era cuadrado. Cuando lo destapó no puedo evitar exclamar. —¡Lo amo!—, lo dijo a la vez que abrazaba el cráneo que ahora era suyo, para verlo y estudiarlo a fondo.

 

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás?— la voz de John los sobresaltó, estaba ahí bajando las escaleras con un Sherlock algo dormido aun en pijama ambos. Tenía una gran sonrisa que igualaba a las de Hamish y Rosie.

 

—Se llamará Toby—, respondió Hamish, seguía sonriendo. —Rosie, solo falta un regalo y hay que abrirlo pronto.

 

La última caja tenía varias perforaciones y ahorita que la veían bien, se estaba moviendo mucho.

 

Al destaparla estaba ahí, el cachorro de Bulldog que los veían con sus grandes ojos café, era blanco con manchas negras un principalmente en el ojo derecho, parecía un pirata. Rosie y él se vieron, mientras dejaba que su hermana lo sacara.

 

—¿Le pidieron un perro a Santa Claus?— cuestionó Sherlock, se escuchaba ligeramente sorprendido.

 

—Sí, pedimos un perro, ambos, queríamos uno de esta raza.

 

—¿Y qué nombre llevará?— volvió a cuestionar John.

 

—Se llamará Glasgow—, dijeron ambos al unísono.

 

—Bueno Glasgow deberá ir al veterinario mañana mismo y designar horarios para asearlo, darle de comer y sacarlo a pasear, por ustedes dos—. Señaló Sherlock a sus dos hijos. Ambos asintieron contentos.

 

—Bueno, niños es hora de desayunar, estarán hambrientos. Iré a prepararlo—, anunció John, dirigiéndose a la cocina, llevándose de la mano a Sherlock, era día de descanso, así que para nada se quitarían la pijama.

 

En la cocina ambos se sonrieron uno al otro, posteriormente John se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un beso en los labios a la vez que lo abrazaba.

 

—Te amo— le dijo John. —Al rato alguien tendrá también su regalo de navidad— esto último fue un susurro.

 

—¿Es una promesa?— cuestionó risueño igualmente Sherlock.

 

—¡Oh, sí!— John le guiñó un ojo y se puso a hacer de desayunar. 

Mientras sus hijos continuaban platicando, bueno al menos Hamish.

 

—Sí, Rosie, Santa Claus existe— le dijo emocionado Hamish. —No es como lo retratan en la publicidad y procedió a explicarle todo a su hermana, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. Y así se fue todo el día.

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_Horas más tarde y tras cuatro paredes y sin hacer mucho ruido…_

 

Sherlock y John se encuentran en su recamara esa mañana de navidad, sus hijos estaban finalmente disfrutando sus regalos y hablando emocionados entre ellos de su experiencia con papá Noel, principalmente Hamish, eso le causaba mucha gracia a ambos, porque su hijo aunque le disgustara un poco, tuvo que aceptar contra toda lógica infantil Holmesiana, que Santa Claus existía.

 

Ahora tanto Sherlock como John estaban encerrados, aunque eso no era raro, siempre la mañana de navidad desaparecían un rato del radar de sus hijos para poder tener un momento de “calidad” para ambos. Eso desde hace cinco años, es decir desde que llegó a casa Hamish y eso se confirmó luego de la llegada de Rosie.

 

A pesar de todos estos años, de ver madurar sus rostros, la chispa del deseo no se ha extinguido y ahí en su cama entre besos y caricias cada vez más subidas de tono, se desean feliz navidad de la manera más palpable y física posible, por supuesto tienen que ser lo más discretos posibles, ese día en especial Sherlock que se dedicaba a adorar el cuerpo de John de manera lenta y suave, muy suave, pero no por eso menos ardiente, porque a pesar de todo siempre le hacía tocar el cielo.

 

Pero este año, John estaba muy participativo, todo por haberle ayudado a que los niños tuvieran una ilusión infantil. Así que estaba recibiendo mucho más que su recompensa, lo cual volvía loco a Sherlock. Definitivo, después de esta sesión se pondría a componer una melodía o muchas, no sabría cuántas serían, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Claro siempre y cuando pudiera ponerse de pie, no es que John fuera tan grande para complacerlo en el acto, pero si tenía una cadera de movimientos muy fluidos que provocaban que Sherlock alucinara esos días especiales. Y como cada ocasión que John estaba a cargo, Sherlock se hacía una nota mental de permitirle a John ser más participativo en la intimidad. 

 

Sí, esto era lo que se permitió soñar la primera vez que tuvo a John para sí, antes Sherlock no se ilusionó con la idea, porque su relación fue un constante estira y afloja, John debió dejar atrás sus propios demonios, inseguridades y miedos para poder permitirle entrar de manera definitiva y una vez instalado, Sherlock se juró así mismo jamás dejarle ir de su lado y tras casi doce años de estar juntos se podía permitir vislumbrar un futuro feliz y una vejez conjunta tranquila.

 

Ese es el único regalo de navidad que habría deseado pedirle a Santa Claus si de verdad existiera.

 

.

.

.

 

_En alguna parte de Bringthon: Casa de Mycroft y Gregory._

 

.

 

—Deja de moverte tanto Gregory, no puedo anudar tu pajarita si estas tan inquieto—, siendo regañado ligeramente.

 

—No puedo estar tranquilo este día, lo has visto durante diez años—, espetó Gregory, resoplando frustrado.

 

Desde que se convirtieron en pareja oficial, es decir firmaron un papel de convivencia civil y posterior matrimonio, Gregory Lestrade acompañaba públicamente a Mycroft Holmes a las cenas y/o comidas navideñas en el palacio de Buckingham y estar en medio de tanto aristócrata y celebridades lo ponía alterado, debía estar perfecto, pero por más que hiciera, no se sentía cómodo y a gusto, caso contrario a Mycroft, quien se movía como pez en el agua, no importaba que fueran tranquilas o violentas, sabía todo a la perfección y aun con años de práctica ahí estaba el claro ejemplo, no podía atarse  el mismo una maldita pajarita, siempre lo tenía que hacer Mycroft, incluso le escogía el traje que debía vestir, cada minúsculo detalle era supervisado, haciéndolo sentir un inútil, pero finalmente tenía que reconocer que siempre (aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ni bajo amenaza) estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

 

No es que Gregory no tuviera contactos con el mundo de la farándula, pero de la realeza jamás, había algo en la reina que siempre imponía y eso lo dejaba desubicado, incluso frente a los príncipes era peor, una ocasión estuvo a punto de tartamudear, pero Mycroft era prácticamente el consejero de ellos y no estaba de más,  desde que la casa real se había abierto al mundo moderno, aceptando a plebeyas dentro del linaje, Mycroft se encargaba del manejo de crisis, el último fue dado por el menor de los príncipes al comprometerse ni nada más ni nada menos que con una mujer norteamericana y mestiza.

 

Afortunadamente lo peor había pasado y ahora estarían esperando la celebración de la boda. Para Gregory no fue fácil pero era empático con ese tipo de personas, jamás esperó estar en una posición tan elevada, aun así sus conocidos siempre lo saludaban de manera amable y no varias veces fue flanco de coqueteos indeseados a los cuales siempre llegaba a rescatarlo Anthea, la asistente de Mycroft; sino supiera que estaba casada con un agente del MI6, desconfiaría de ella, pero le había demostrado su alta eficiencia y confiabilidad.

 

—Hamish y Rosie están felices— le soltó de pronto Mycroft a Gregory, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, a la vez que terminaba de ajustar la pajarita.

 

—Oh, ¿sí?, ¿Entonces ya son creyentes de Santa Claus?—, preguntó con un dejo de humor, fue tan cómico ver a Mycroft salir como pocas veces lo hace ese aspecto siempre tan estoico, como lo hizo esta ocasión, pero lo entendía, tuvo que armar todo un escenario con actores contratados (ahí estuvo el aporte de Gregory) y uno que otro agente del servicio secreto (para “interceptar las cartas”) y real de su majestad, porque todos debían tener un aspecto idéntico, al menos de espaldas y con unos excelentes disfraces, para que los niños de verdad creyeran en dicha figura mítica.

 

Todo ese montaje en si fue una operación de altas esferas del MI6 y el MI5 reunidos, pero es que como todo buen Holmes, no iba a ser posible engañarlos fácilmente.

 

Mycroft estuvo al frente de toda la operación llamada “Believe” y manejó cada detalle hasta el más ínfimo para que fuera perfecto y, afortunadamente lo fue, sino ya estaría del peor humor posible y por ende John y Sherlock.

 

También entendía a Mycroft, el haría cualquier cosa por sus sobrinos, los cuales aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, eran su adoración, principalmente desde que era el tío favorito de Hamish para disgusto de Sherlock que no entendía como su mini versión podía adorar a su archienemigo (hermano) Mycroft.

 

—Sí, lo son, muy creyentes, incluso esos regalos casi imposibles llegaron a sus manos.

 

—¿Te refieres al estuche de violín adornado con flores  y de color beige de Rosie?, ¿El cráneo y el juego de química de Hamish?, ah, sí, ¿y el cachorro de bulldog para ambos?

 

—Ese fue el mejor— sonrió Mycroft al recordar la cara de John y Sherlock al contemplar al nuevo miembro de su familia, pero los sobrinos lo merecían todo y si de paso podía molestar a los padres eso era un plus para este.

 

Gregory por otro lado, quisiera que Mycroft y él tuvieran esa misma fortuna pero las pocas veces que lo habían hablado, no llegaron a un acuerdo; por su parte le gustaría una niña aunque sea adoptada pero siempre y cuando fuera pelirroja y con pecas, para que le diera un parecido a Mycroft, bueno, soñar no costaba nada. Suspiró, mientras bajaba las escaleras al recibidor para buscar en el armario, la bufanda y abrigo a juego para partir a esa dichosa cena que le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

Antes de salir se vio jalado del brazo por Mycroft quien sorpresivamente le acorraló contra la pared para devorarle la boca por un buen par de minutos que lo dejó sin aliento suficiente.

 

—¿A que debo eso?—, cuestionó Gregory, cuando recuperó el habla. Mycroft lo miró con esa manera tan especial de hacerlo, cuando se encontraba realmente feliz.

 

—Me dieron ganas de besar al hombre que me ha hecho feliz por doce años, eso es todo—. Y volvió a besarlo pero esta ocasión de manera más suave y breve.

 

—No me voy a quejar por eso, tú también me has hecho feliz todos estos años—. Gregory pasó esos brazos por el cuello y acarició esos cabellos pelirrojos que adoraba. Se quedó recargado por unos momentos más sobre el pecho de Mycroft. Odiaba romper el momento pero tenían que irse o llegarían tarde a la dichosa cena y además sabía que la etiqueta y reglas eran rigurosas en ese tipo de eventos.

 

Se dispuso a salir nuevamente, pero otra vez fue detenido por Mycroft. Se  quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que este último alzó un sobre frente a sus ojos.

 

—Feliz Navidad Gregory—, dijo Mycroft colocándoselo en la mano y saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse a la limusina que los esperaba y que ya el chofer tenía abierta la puerta para que abordaran.

Gregory estaba confundido quedándose en el dintel de la puerta, vio el sobre de nuevo  el sello era de los laboratorios Galton, especialistas en genética avanzada. Abrió la carta y leyó con avidez.

 

_Estimado Señores Holmes—Lestrade:_

 

_Después de haber realizado los estudios pertinentes a su secuencia genómica, no hemos hallado anomalías más allá de las normales, que no podamos corregir, sin alterar las cadenas, de esta manera les informamos que han pasado la fase final. Por lo cual son candidatos al programa de gestación in vitro de ADN combinado._

 

_Los óvulos que fueron donados están a buen resguardo, por lo tanto los esperamos para que puedan darnos la muestra necesaria para llevar a cabo la recombinación y procedamos a la fertilización in vitro y, al desarrollo inicial de los embriones y posterior implantación en el sujeto voluntario para este proceso._

 

_Esperamos contar lo más pronto posible con su presencia._

 

_Atentamente_

_Lucas Galton_

_Presidente de laboratorios Galton._

 

 

Gregory abrió los ojos, por eso se habían sacado las muestras sanguíneas, hace dos meses, no solo para ver su salud… Había escuchado de esas técnicas modernas y que parecían más ciencia ficción que otra cosa, pero ahora Mycroft y él, tendrían un hijo propio, de ambos.

 

Una sonrisa se estableció en su rostro, definitivamente amaría a Mycroft hasta que diera su último respiro, dejando atrás un legado de ambos. Era el regalo perfecto para esta navidad.

 

Se lanzó sobre Mycroft besándolo sin pudor y con mucha pasión atrapándolo en el asiento trasero de la limusina, esperaba al menos el chofer no fuera tan quisquilloso y les diera tiempo de recomponerse antes de llegar a la cena en el palacio, tenían mucho que festejar.

 

FIN


End file.
